


Ego's Splendidly Open Request Box Fic Drop

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, War, fic request, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Do you have a fic or original short story that you've always wanted to see but don't have time to write? One of those AU's that won't get out of your head? A story you'redyingto read, but you can't find anywhere?You can find it here! Make a request, find your present neatly wrapped in a chapter inside!---AKA: Ego wants to expand her fandom list and diversify what she writes. All requests welcome!





	Ego's Splendidly Open Request Box Fic Drop

**Author's Note:**

> To expand on the summary of this fic... I'm looking to diversify the things that I write. I decided to make a request box to do that! Basically, you request what fic you want in the comments section, and what fandom... and I will do my darn tootin' best to write it for you. Some may take longer than others if it is a fandom I know nothing about, but I'm willing to diving for information. 
> 
> I'm also looking to expand my fandom list! The tags will constantly evolve and change as I add more fics to this. For now, I'm just gonna throw up a few tags for fandoms I know -- you aren't limited to these though, and I actually super encourage you to step outside of them and help me get to getting!

**The Request: Fallout 4 Fic with genderbending of Silas King!**

* * *

I'd been working on the Drive-In for some time. It was close enough to Sanctuary that I could slip away during the night sometimes. Silas never noticed, sleeping peacefully beside me in the bed that we'd rebuilt. We'd repaired as much as we could of our house in Sanctuary Hills, but there was something about it that had been lost after the bombs dropped.

Maybe it had something to do with the empty nursery that we knew was right across the hall from us.

Whatever it was, I knew that we were both in need of something _more_ than the buzz of Sanctuary. People had heard about the Minutemen coming back into rights - people had heard that there was a beautiful new General who was striving to make the Commonwealth a better place.

People had heard that Silas and I were here, and I knew that she was having trouble getting used to people knocking on the door at all hours in need of help just as much as I was.

It was why I'd been working on the drive-in.

I could remember when we used to go there, before the bombs had dropped. Of course, I could never get it back to working order; I didn't have the know-how to repair broken movie reels... but I could get it back into sorts. I worked through the night sometimes, just managing to slip back into bed before Sil opened her eyes, shifting those blue hues to me and giving a warm, sweet smile.

It was my favorite thing.

I'd fallen in love with her eyes first, but it was that sweet smile that she rarely flashed while we were in the army that had sealed the deal.

There'd never really been a question for me, once I'd laid eyes on her. Well, I guess there had been a few questions - for one... why in the world was I drawn to a _female_. Up until that point, I'd only found myself attracted to men; Silas showed me that it wasn't about gender. It was about soul... and her soul played a song that was a litany to match my own.

So, I worked on the drive-in, because I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to watch her eyes light up when she saw the way that I'd meticulously cleaned it, made a space to camp-out. I'd done everything that I could to restore the place, and I knew that the effort wouldn't go unnoticed.

Of course, there was a fifty-fifty chance that she'd scold me for wandering off alone. I did have a penchant for getting into trouble, and there had been a few odd raiders who'd come up on me while I was shirtless and covered in sweat. Thankfully, Sil hadn't questioned the cuts and gunshots the next day.

It was kind of hard to keep track of how much I injured myself, so I assumed she wrote it off as something I'd gotten while we were out clearing out raiders and mutants every day.

And damn, but it was an everyday thing. It seemed like there was an endless plethora of baddies for us to take care of... more than I had bullets for. We'd started making regular trips to Diamond City and Goodneighbor to restock. It had put a bit of a damper into my clearing the Drive-In, even more-so when I had to make excuses for us to go _around_ the spot instead of trailing beside it when we were on that path.

It was as we were coming back from clearing an entire Gunner camp out that Silas finally gave me the opportunity to spring my surprise.

"Quinn, let's camp out a bit from Sanctuary tonight. It's getting dark." I knew that we could have easily made it to Sanctuary without any issues... so, the fact that she was asking to stop early was enough to let me know that she just needed a break.

It was what I'd been planning for - it was the gift that I wanted to give her.

"Sounds good to me. There's a drive-in a little ways up." My voice was casual, but I let a small smile play across my lips. "We used to go there before the bombs, remember?" And I leaned in closer to her, a soft laugh spilling from my chest. "We had some really good nights there."

She had the decency to blush, but the smile that played across her face warmed me to the very core.

"Good nights? Is that what we're calling it?"

I grinned again, "Well, I'm trying not to sound completely lecherous."

"You _are_ completely lecherous." She gently elbowed me, and we both laughed for a moment before linking fingers. It was an automatic thing, the way that our hands dropped down simultaneously to hold on to one another. We'd been in sync before, but since the bombs had dropped and we'd lost everything, we were even more-so. Sometimes we woke in the night holding hands, if only because we knew that there was nothing else from our old lives to hold onto.

Sometimes, Sil cried in her sleep, and I knew that she was crying for Shaun. I wanted to cry with her, but I held her instead, fingers stroking through her long, black hair until her tears quelled and the memories of her heartache were lost to the night.

It was times like those when I knew that what I was doing with the drive-in was the right thing to do. Sure, I'd had to make up a dozen excuses and explanations for where I'd been and my injuries... and yeah, I'd fought and been injured more than my fair share... but it was worth it. The fact that I was going to be able to make her smile and maybe give her one night where there was nothing looming over her head...

It was more than worth any pain that I could have experienced.

We approached our destination, with one of us occasionally commenting; we didn't have to speak, though. We knew each other well enough, were so satisfied in the company of one another that the silence was relaxing.

It was only when there was a corner left to turn that I let go of her hand. Her blue eyes turned to me, and I knew that a puckish grin was spreading my features.

"Quinn, what are you up to?"

But I was already a yard ahead of her, running backward so that I could keep my eyes trained on hers. "Don't be mad - I have a surprise for you." The former part of my sentence was because I knew she was going to work out that I'd been here so much alone. The latter was to make sure that she knew I'd done it for her.

Her brows snapped hard together at the phrase _don't be mad_ , and I knew that she was putting two and two together. There were reasons that I'd been disappearing. There were reasons that I'd had extra injuries.

"Quinn--" She sounded exasperated, but I was already running to the generators that I'd so carefully put together. There was a loud sound, and soft lighting clicked on, illuminating the drive-in.

I'd taken far too much time putting a car back together; I'd scrounged and scraped, finding as many parts as I could that weren't completely ravaged by the years going by. Though it wasn't the easiest thing, I'd managed... and the end result was an almost clean truck that could pass as something that we might have sat in once - it faced the screen that no longer played movies... but it also gave way to an open sky where we could watch the stars. The back of it had a camper, and I'd put a clean mattress in there, complete with sheets and a small cooler box of Nuka-Colas.

It wasn't perfect, but it was something that Silas and I hadn't seen in awhile... and it was something that could hopefully bring her some joy.

Soft lights twinkled, leading to the truck, wrapping a loop around the drive-in and giving off an air of softness. Maybe things were harsh now, and maybe the world was a broken place... but how I felt for Sil hadn't changed. I loved her more than anything, and certainly more than enough to have taken the time to get this place together.

I made sure that the turrets that I'd placed, the traps and mines were so far out of the way that their noise wouldn't disturb us... but it would give us plenty of warning in case we were interrupted. I had a feeling that the raiders had learned to steer clear of this place, though. I'd certainly killed enough of them to teach them the lesson.

"Quinn..." Sil was approaching me, and I could see emotions flickering through her gaze. There was the irritation - I knew that would be there because she was putting together how much effort and how much alone time I'd had getting this place cleaned up and put together.

But... there was also soft joy and pleasure because I'd cleared the place out. There were no broken cars or splintered buildings. There was just here - the drive-in... there was just a little haven for the two of us, and a slice of what the world had once been.

There was nothing here to remind her of all that we'd lost or all that we now had placed on our shoulders.

Here, there was just us.

She came to my side and took my hand. "You put a lot of work into this, didn't you?'

I nodded, biting my lower lip. I knew there was a _but_ coming... but it didn't seem like she was really all that upset.

"How many times did you get attacked doing this?" There it was. I smiled, soft, playful.

"Oh, it really wasn't that bad. They learned after a few times that there was nothing here for them to take but a truck that doesn't run and a bullet into their brains. Honest, it wasn't any trouble."

I knew that she didn't believe me, but she leaned in and slanted her mouth gently across my own, giving me a tender kiss that made my entire body sing with the fact that I'd clearly done something right.  


_With golden string_  
_our universe was clothed in light._  
_Pulling at the seams,_  
_our once barren world now brims with life,_  
_that we may fall in love_  
_every time we open up our eyes._  
_I guess space, and time,_  
_takes violent things, angry things_ _  
_ and makes them kind.

  



End file.
